Stupid Cupid
by Penny Shepard
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny's relationship isn't moving forward fast enough for Abby and Penny's liking, so with Valentine's Day fast approaching what do our two little cupids have planned?  Jibbs of course
1. Chapter 1

**Hi folks, me again. So here is the next story in my series. If you haven't read my previous story then don't worry, it isn't essential, but you might like to so that you can find out about Penny and her back story. Anyways enough of my rambles. Please enjoy, and review with any comments or feedback Happy reading everyone.**

Penny had been at NCIS for a whole month and was loving it. She fitted in well with the team and they all felt like they'd known her forever. She'd become particular good friends with Abby, who had lovingly pointed out that Penny was the baby of their NCIS family.

Not only was Penny close to Abby, but she was also becoming close to Gibbs. Penny saw him as a father figure and Gibbs appreciated having someone who he was beginning to see as a surrogate daughter.

As for Gibbs and Jenny's relationship they were really beginning to get on Penny's nerves. They'd been for a few drinks with each other, and he'd brought her a meal or two to share in her office, but they weren't properly in a relationship and were still dancing round the subject.

Abby had noticed that the two shared a special 'something', and Penny explained that they'd been sort of together when they were partners in the 90's.

'No way! So they really are our Mommy and Daddy!' Abby exclaimed excitedly.

Both Penny and Abby had watched the pair and noticed that although they clearly had feeling s for each other they also seemed to bicker a lot.

'I think it's because of all that UST getting in the way.' Penny explained as she sat in Abby's lab.

'UST?' Abby asked with confusion.

'Unresolved Sexual Tension.' Penny explained to an amused Abby.

'OK so how are going to solve our little problem? Because we really need to get Mommy and Daddy back together.' Abby said excitedly.

'Well Valentine's Day is coming up soon, how do you fancy playing cupid Ms Sciuto?' Penny asked mischievously.

'Why Ms Shepard I think you read my mind.' Abby replied with an excited, giddy and equally mischievous grin. 'So what's our plan of action?'

'Well every Thursday Gibbs goes out and orders a take-away for them to eat in Jenny's office. What do you say we start there?' Penny stated.

'Ooo I like it!' Abby replied.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Abby went round to Penny and Jenny's Georgetown house. Jenny was working late so she and Penny would have the house all to themselves to work on their master plan. She ran up the three steps to the front door and was just about to ring the doorbell when the front door opened.

'Hey Abs, come on in!' Penny said excitedly.

'How did you know I was here already? Oh my God are you like psychic?' Abby exclaimed.

Penny looked at Abby with a slightly amused yet confused smile.

'No I saw your car pull up.' She replied with a giggle.

'Aw shame.' Abby said absently.

Penny invited Abby in and took her black coat, hanging it on the banister of the stairs. Abby was in awe of the large house with its oak panelling and tiled floor.

'Wow Penny, this place is amazing!' She stated.

'Thanks Abs; I couldn't imagine living anywhere else.' Penny said chirpily. 'So where do you want to do this downstairs living room or my living room?'

'You have your own living room?' Abby replied looking like a child on Christmas morning.

'Yeah; Jen often has people round, you know the boring important office types, especially now that she's director, so I have my own living room so she can entertain her guests down here and I can chillax in my own space up there.' Penny explained as she led Abby to the kitchen where she grabbed two beers.

The pair walked up the grand staircase and down the hall, turning left through two large glass panelled doors. The room was painted cream and red with a large plasma TV on the wall, a large red leather sofa and small two seater, with two red glittery 1950's style electric guitars on the cream wall behind the sofa. Opposite the glass panelled doors were two more full glass doors which opened onto a balcony.

'Wow Penny, seriously your place is amazing!' Abby said as she held out her arms and twirled round. 'Did you decorate this yourself?'

'Yeah I did. Jen helped me when she came home from Cairo; was great fun.' Penny explained as she put on some music.

'So what's our plan of action Pennla?' Abby asked.

'Well Abbla shall we start on a romantic CD? You know put together some loooove music.' Penny said, extending the word love making Abby giggle.

Penny got her laptop and her iPod from her bedroom and sat them on the coffee table in front of Abby.

They sat for a while looking through Penny's music library, for which she had an extensive and wide collection.

'Oh oh oh, what about this one?' Abby exclaimed with excitement.

'Aw Jen loves Bryan Adams.' Penny said as she selected the song "Everything I do" and added it to their playlist, which they had aptly named "Jibbs". 'OK so what've we got so far?'

'1) Our last summer by Abba because that's when they were last together

2) I will always love you by Whitney Houston

3) Time after time by Cyndi Lauper

4) Can't help falling in love with you by Elvis

5) Total eclipse of the heart by Bonnie Tyler

6) Hopelessly devoted to you by Olivia Newton John

7) It must be love by Madness, added just for fun

8) How deep is your love, because it was written by the Gibbs brothers

9) Have I told you lately? By Rod Stewart

And last but not least

10) Everything I do by Bryan Adams.' Abby read out their song list, and the happy pair of wannabe cupids were very pleased with their efforts. 'Hey what name are we going to give our mission?' She added.

'How about operation stupid cupid didn't get Jibbs back together so we thought we'd have a go.' Penny replied, laughing hard and Abby laughing with her.

'I like it,' she said cutely, 'but it's a bit too long. How about simply, operation stupid cupid?'

So it was agreed that the name given to their mischief making was going to be operation stupid cupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after Abby and Penny completed their Jibbs compilation Jenny arrived home.

'Penny?' She shouted through the house as she stood in the hallway taking off her scarf and gloves which had been protecting her from the bitter February cold.

'We're up here!' Penny shouted back as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

'We who's we?' Jenny asked with confusion.

'Abby's here too; we were just about to sit down and watch a film if you want to join us.' Penny explained as Abby appeared behind her.

'Hi Director.' Abby said with a pleasant smile and little wave.

'Hey Abby, how are you?' Jenny asked as she sat on the chair in the hall to take off her high heeled boots. 'That feels much better.' She added with a sigh of relief.

'I'm fine thanks Director, are you OK?' Abby replied.

'I'm much better now today is over; and Abby outside of the office it's Jenny.' Jenny explained as she walked with the two younger women up the stairs. 'If you give me five minutes to get changed I'll be through to watch with you.' She added as she disappeared in to her room.

A few minutes later she reappeared in Penny's living room wearing sweat pants and an old NIS t-shirt, which was a few sizes too big for her. Penny had also changed in to a pair of light purple checked pyjamas.

The three women sat next to each other on the sofa, with Penny and Jenny sitting next to each other under the deep red coloured throw from the back of the sofa. Penny was sucking her thumb whilst she rested her head against Jenny's shoulder.

'You still suck your thumb Penny?' Abby asked.

'Yeah, it's a really bad habit, I know, but I can't help it, it's comforting.' Penny replied, taking her thumb out of her mouth long enough to explain before sticking it back in.

The three women sat watching their film, A smile like yours, until the final credits began to role. All three were barely awake by the end, and it was decided that Abby should stay the night in the spare room rather than trying to attempt going home.

Across town in his basement Gibbs sat working on his boat. He found something very therapeutic in carpentry, the way the sand paper worked its way over the rough curves of the boats skeleton. Although if he was perfectly honest with himself he would much rather be running his hands over the curves of something else, or rather someone else.

No matter how he tried he couldn't get his mind off Jenny. They'd had a few drinks together, and he'd even taken her for dinner a time or two, but yet they still hadn't taken the next step to becoming a couple again.

When he told her on her first day as director that he'd missed her, he'd really meant it, but she had shot him down stating that there wasn't going to be any "off the job". He'd hoped that she'd only said it for affect, and that deep down she hadn't meant it, but now after nearly three months he was beginning to wonder of anything was going to come of it.

However, his bitter thoughts were going to have to wait until another day; he was tired and it was late. Downing the last drops of bourbon from the jar in his hand he made his way up the stairs to the kitchen, and up the next flight of stairs to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

'Special Agent Gibbs you overstepped the mark and you know it!' Jenny shouted angrily. 'I had to sit there and listen to the director of the FBI as he yelled at me because we had yet again strayed into their jurisdiction.'

'Oh so I'm to blame because they couldn't be bothered to inform us of their undercover operations. We got more work done in three days than they did in three months, not to mention the fact that we actually got the dirt bag they were after. All this jurisdiction crap is just a load of BS.' Gibbs retorted before exiting Jenny's office and slamming the door behind him.

This had been one of many arguments that Jenny and Gibbs had had in the last couple of days; but they didn't argue because they were genuinely mad at each other, although occasionally it was, but it was easier to shout at each other than do what they really wanted to do to each other.

It had been one hell of a Thursday, with it also being Valentine's Day. The rest of NCIS seemed full of Valentine's Day spirit, but the director and Special Agent Gibbs seemed unfazed by the day's special meaning.

Penny and Abby were excited to see if operation stupid cupid would come together, and had hooked the cameras in Jenny's office to the computer in Abby's lab so that they could watch their cupid arrows hit later that evening. Unfortunately whilst testing out the cameras they had just witnessed the argument between the pair, and were dismayed to see them argue.

'Oh I hate it when Mommy and Daddy fight.' Abby said as she squeezed Bert her hippo, making him release his farting sound affect.

'Well Abs we have only got approximately four hours until 2000 hours, that's usually when Gibbs brings their meal. Whilst Jen is in MTAC I'm going to sneak in to her office and place my iPod on the dock. I'll take my phone with me so I need you to keep an eye on the cameras and watch out for Jenny. If you see her coming send me a text.' Penny said as she prepared herself for the next step of their mission.

Abby saluted Penny as she exited the lab and walked up the stairs to the catwalk and through to Jenny's office. Making sure it was empty she quickly walked over to the CD player on the shelf above the desk. Penny placed the iPod on the docking station and made sure it was plugged in before exiting again.

Once phase two of their mission was complete both Abby and Penny could hardly contain their excitement. Now it was time for phase three.

The two wannabe cupids had spent the last couple of days writing love notes, Abby had baked heart shaped cookies and Penny had made a jar of love for Jenny.

'So what exactly is a jar of love?' Abby asked when Penny presented her with the final product.

'Well it's filled with exactly three hundred and sixty five little messages of love and reminders of why she loves Gibbs so much.' Penny smiled happily and held up the large glass jar filled with pink bits of paper, glitter and foil hearts and lips.

'Ooo Penny I love it!' Abby squealed.

'OK so Gibbs and the rest of the team have already headed out to Bethesda to interview that marine that was beaten up last night. I said that I would stay here and help you out with the evidence and that smashed phone. Jenny is still in MTAC and won't be out until later today, so I'm going to place the jar of love on her desk, can you go place some of the cookies in Gibbs's top drawer with one of our love notes?' Penny said.

'Definitely. Let's synchronize watches and be back here within five minutes.' Abby replied as she looked at her black and silver skull shaped watch, with Penny doing the same to her small brown leather one.

Penny and Abby walked out of the lab together, but went their separate ways when they got to elevator.

Once the elevator pinged on to the first floor Abby skipped to Gibbs's desk, cookies in hand. She placed them in the top drawer of his desk with a little note saying, "From your not so secret admirer xx".

Just as she was about to leave she saw a man walking through the squad room with a large bouquet of roses. Abby noticed that he was about to head up the stairs to the director's office, so she decided to stop him.

'Err sir, would you like me to take those from you?' She asked politely.

'They're for Director Jenny Shepard.' He said as he handed the flowers to the young goth.

With excitement Abby ran up to the director's office to find Penny was just exiting.

'Oh my God Penny I didn't know you'd bought flowers, they're beautiful.' She exclaimed.

'Abs I didn't. You mean to say you didn't buy them either?' Penny said.

They both looked at each other and then at the flowers before running in to the office, placing the flowers on the desk and carefully opening the card that was attached.

'Dear Jen

I hope these will express how much you mean to me, and will let you know how much I want to be with you.

Jethro' Abby read aloud.

'Aw looks like cupid didn't give up on them after all.' Penny said with excitement.

'True, but he couldn't have written "I love you" could he.' Abby replied with a shake of her head.

Penny smiled and gave a little giggle before placing the card back in the envelope and placing it in the flowers.

'Right we'd better get back to work before someone misses us.' She said as they left the office to continue their working day.

Finally seven o'clock arrived and the team left for the night, with Penny running down to Abby's lab.

'OK so the next part of our plan is to go up to the bullpen, make out that we're going out or something, go out and get supplies and then come back here in time to watch the show. Any questions?' Abby said authoritively.

'Nope, that sounds like a plan.' Penny replied as she clapped and rubbed her hands together.

So with that decided the young goth and younger woman took the elevator up and walked in to the bullpen .

'Night Gibbs!' They both said in unison as they walked passed him.

'You two going out?' He asked.

'Yeah we thought we'd grab a couple of drinks and then go and see a movie or something.' Penny explained. 'If you see Jen will you let her know for me?'

'Sure. Have a nice night girls.' He replied.

Abby and Penny left the building and headed round to the on base supermarket. Shortly after they left, Gibbs headed out to a nearby take away. Previously he couldn't settle on what he was going to get tonight, but he decided that it would have to be French food, and in particular their favourite, steak au poivre.

Once Abby and Penny saw Gibbs leaving NCIS they ran back inside and down to Abby's lab. Abby switched on the computer and was pleased to see Jenny sat at her desk reading a report.

'OK so it's now 1930 hours, we have approximately fifteen minutes before Gibbs returns.' Penny explained.

After about twenty minutes Gibbs arrived at Jenny's office, flinging open the office doors. Jenny looked up and smiled with delight as she watched him set their dinner on the table.

'Ooo so what are we having tonight?' She asked excitedly.

'Steak au poivre.' He replied as he separated the meal on to two dishes.

'Aw you remembered.' Jenny said with surprise, and then gasped with more surprise as Gibbs lifted out a candle stick with a long white candle. He lit the wick and placed it in the centre of the table.

'I see you got your flowers.' Gibbs said as he acknowledged the crimson red bouquet.

'Yes thank you Jethro they're beautiful.' Jenny replied. She was going to say something else, but the words stuck in her throat and no matter how she tried she couldn't speak. So instead she settled on remaining silent.

An awkward silence had descended on the room as Abby and Penny watched the screen. They sat with their feet against the metal of the cabinet the computer and AFIS sat on. They sat with a bag of marshmallows in front them, a large cup of calf-pow each and a large bowl of popcorn between them.

'Right, step one of operation stupid cupid…' Abby said as she pressed a button on a remote that she had rigged so that she could operate the iPod remotely. Within seconds of doing so they could hear their first song playing.

At first Gibbs and Jenny didn't notice the music, until sudden recognition dawned on Jenny.

'Jethro did you put the music on?' She asked.

'Excuse me Jen, I wouldn't even know how.' Gibbs pointed out.

Jenny smirked slightly as she heard the lyrics to "Our last summer" playing in the background.

'You know there's something quite poignant about this song Jethro.' She said.

'Really? What's that?' Gibbs asked as he took a mouthful of steak.

'It's about two lovers' memories of their last summer together, which just happened to be in Paris.' She explained.

'Ah!' Was all Gibbs managed to say.

'I have to admit Jethro some of my happiest memories are of us together in Paris.' Jenny said, finally opening up.

Penny and Abby looked at each other with a smile as they watched the pair before them.

'Aw who needs cheesy chick flicks when you have real life cheesy love stories going on?' Penny said with a giggle.

'You know I meant what I said Jen.' Gibbs said as he again acknowledged the flowers. 'I also meant what I said when you first arrived. I really have missed you.' Gibbs explained earnestly.

Jenny looked lovingly at Gibbs and smiled warmly.

'I've missed you too Jethro.' She replied simply.

Gibbs stood up just as the song "Have I told you lately?" came on. Jenny looked up at him a little confused as he held out his hand to her. As she placed her hand in his he pulled her up and walked her to the centre of the room before pulling her close, allowing their bodies to sway gentle to the music.

'Aw Mommy and Daddy are dancing!' Abby squealed loudly.

Penny and Abby jumped up from their seats and gave each other a loud high five and a hug of triumph.

'Would you care to dance Miss Shepard?' Abby said as she took a little bow and held her hand out to Penny.

'Why thank you Miss Sciuto.' Penny replied taking a little curtsy.

The pair of cupids danced comically in Abby's lab, and were too busy having fun that they didn't hear the rest of Gibbs and Jenny's conversation.

Gibbs rested his lips next to Jenny's ear and whispered to her.

'I love you Jenny; always have done, always will.' He whispered as they still swayed subtly to the music.

'I love you too Jethro.' She whispered back with tears in her eyes as she held him close. She could feel his breath on her neck and it felt comforting to have him close once again.

The pair continued to dance closely for a short while before the silence was broken by Gibbs.

'Jen, what's that on your desk?' He asked as he pointed at the jar of love.

'Well it is supposedly a Valentine's Day present from you.' She replied with a smile.

'Uh huh; don't suppose you've been baking heart shaped cookies by any chance?' He asked sceptically.

'So we've got music neither of us put on, cookies I didn't bake and a jar of love messages you didn't write. Do you think we've maybe been set up?' Jenny asked gleefully.

'I have a feeling we may be being watched.' Gibbs said, pointing at the cameras above them.

Quietly they both slipped out of the office and down towards Abby's lab. Gibbs took hold of Jenny's hand and led her in to the lab quietly. They stood at the door way and watched as Penny and Abby danced giddily, suddenly stopping and almost falling over when they saw Gibbs and Jenny watching them.

'Hi guys.' Abby said with a laugh.

'Um Abs, I think we may be busted.' Penny said through her tears of laughter.

'Yeah well I don't care because look, look,look!' Abby said excitedly as she rushed towards Gibbs and Jenny and pointed at their hands which were still clasped together.

'Does this mean you two aren't going to be driving us round the bend anymore? Are you now back together properly? You know like change-my-facebook-status together?' Penny said.

'Change your what?' Gibbs and Jenny asked together.

'You know facebook…oh never mind.' Penny began to explain before giving it up when she saw their expressions.

'But yeah Penny we're back together.' Jenny said as she gently nudged Gibbs with a smile.

Penny and Abby celebrated their success of operation stupid cupid that night, whilst Jenny and Gibbs celebrated their love for each other.

**Aw that's the end of that fic guys. Was only a short one really but I hope you're pleased with the Jibbs content. Stay tuned for more though and to see what happens to our favourite couple.**


End file.
